


Marathon Movie (Date)

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not quite sure how he ends up saying yes to Deputy Parrish for what he is pretty sure is a date.</p><p>Actually, take that back, he does know, he just never thought it would actually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon Movie (Date)

**Author's Note:**

> Because after Deputy Parrish's Star Wars reference in last night's Teen Wolf episode, I couldn't help but imagine he and Stiles marathoning the movies. I don't think I was alone in this thought since I saw several posts on Tumblr about it. So hopefully this appeases those who wanted it too. :) This is totally unbeta'd and probably far longer than it should be.

He’s not quite sure how he ends up saying yes to Deputy Parrish for what he is pretty sure is a date.

Actually, take that back, he does know, he just never thought it would actually happen.

Ever since his dad hired the new deputy, Stiles has been not-so subtly stopping by the station more often than he used to. You know, dropping off lunch and/or dinner for his dad, visiting after he gets off lacrosse practice, after he hangs out with Scott, that sort of thing. He would say it’s because he is trying to spend more time with his dad because ever since the whole werewolf thing is out in the open between them, he’s trying to make sure his dad knows where he is, what he’s doing, and that he’s okay.

But…. Really, it’s just so he can find out more info on this new Parrish guy.

Stiles may or may not find him really attractive, and he had always thought Derek’s eyes were insane (and kind of still are), but Parrish’s eyes are ridiculous too. And okay so he might have been caught staring at his eyes, but Parrish only smiled and asked Stiles if he could help him with something. Stiles might have made something up, but Parrish didn’t call him on it, which was nice.

The more Stiles has hung around the station though, the more he’s found out about Parrish, like how he used to be in the army and his first name is Ryan (although Stiles can’t help but keep calling him Parrish or Deputy Parrish). That he’s adopted, has a soft spot for puppies (how can Stiles _not_ find that heart-meltingly adorable?!), and that he’s twenty four, which only makes them seven years apart, which is so not that much of an age gap. If he were thirty, it’d be nothing to be with a 37 year old, okay?

Alright, maybe Stiles is trying to justify it to himself, but it’s not like Parrish is putting a stop to the flirting that Stiles is so blatantly doing. In fact, Stiles is positive that Parrish has flirted back. He’s willingly answered all of Stiles’s questions about his past and his favorite things, and he always remembers when Stiles has a test or big project and asks how he did when he comes in afterwards. He offers to help Stiles with his homework, and when he’s looking over Stiles’s shoulder at his assignment, he’s much closer than anyone else would be. If anything they are at least friends, and while his heart skips when Parrish comes close to him, he feels comfortable enough with him to joke around and be himself.

So when he’s sitting across from Parrish while he works on his Calculus homework after dropping off dinner for his dad and another deputy walks in with a very drunk guy in cuffs, he thinks nothing of it when he says, “Well that guy’s several parsecs past the starport.”

He looks back at Parrish who is staring at him, a smirk on his face, an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Stiles says.

“Nothing,” Parrish replies as he stands to help the other deputy fill out the paperwork.

Stiles shrugs and goes back to his assignment.

When Parrish comes back, Stiles sighs loudly and drops his book on the desk. “I give up,” he says.

Parrish chuckles, “What’s up?”

“I have been staring at this problem for fifteen minutes, and I just don’t get it.” He dramatically drops his head into his hands.

“You will. It’s not like it’s a sandworm burrow.”

Stiles immediately pops his head up, his eyes wide. “What?”

Parrish smiles brightly. “I said it’s not a sandworm burrow; I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Stiles tilts his head. “Did you just make a Star Wars reference?”

“Maybe,” he says, the corner of his lips curled up.

Now, this is the kind of information Stiles has been wanting to know.

“Okay, what’s your favorite episode?” he asks, scooting his chair up so he can rest his elbows on Parrish’s desk.

“ _Return of the Jedi_ ,” he answers immediately.

Stiles scoffs, “What? Are you kidding me? You did not just say that.”

“What? It’s a good one.”

“Oh, I’m not saying it’s not. I mean, I think we would have had a real problem if you would have said anything other than episodes four through six.”

Parrish shudders. “Okay, so what’s your favorite then?”

“ _The Empire Strikes Back_. Obviously. It is the best one.”

“Why is that?”

“Because!” Stiles waves his hands in the air. “The big reveal! The ‘Luke, I am your father,’” he says it in the best Vader impression he can muster. “I mean that is a classic piece of cinematic history right there. Why would you choose _Return of the Jedi_ over that?”

“Because you find out Luke and Leia are siblings. That’s a pretty big reveal, too. There’s battles and fighting, and _Ewoks._ And Han and Leia finally get together. You have to admit it doesn’t get better than that.”

Stiles grins. “You are such a romantic.”

Parrish blushes. “Ewoks are awesome, okay.”

“That wasn’t your last reason though.” Parrish looks down, embarrassed, and Stiles kind of wants to crawl into his lap and kiss him.

Parrish coughs and clears his throat. “You know, there’s only one way to settle this.”

Stiles furrows his brows. “How?”

“We’re going to have to watch them all again. In a row. Together. Because I need to make sure you’re paying attention. It’s the only way we can really decide which episode is better.”

Stiles doesn’t think he’d actually pay attention to anything if Parrish was sitting next to him the whole time, not that he’d tell him that. “Only way huh?”

“Yup,” Parrish says with a nod. “I have off on Saturday. Do you have any plans then?”

Stiles looks up to picture his calendar, but whatever plans he’d had, he would have cancelled anyway because he would choose spending the whole day with Parrish watching Star Wars over anything else.

“Nope, I think I’m free.”

“Great, I’ll come over early Saturday morning.”

“Wait… how early are we talking?”

“We’re marathoning all of them, aren’t we?”

“Like _all of them_ all of them?”

Parrish gives him a look like, _Duh what else did you think I meant when I said marathon them._ “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Stiles’s cheeks flush a bright red, and Parrish’s kind of do too after he realizes what he’s said. “Right, okay. Awesome,” Stiles says. “I’ll uh see you on Saturday.” He quickly scrambles together his books and homework and shoves them in his bag.

“See you then!” Parrish calls after him as he rushes out of the station.

~

Bright and early Saturday morning, his dad comes in his room and asks, “Why is my deputy downstairs asking for you?”

Stiles sits up blearily, rubbing his eyes. “We’re having a Star Wars marathon,” he says around a yawn as he climbs out of his bed.

The Sheriff nods, already in his uniform. “Try not to make too much of a mess. You might want to put on some pants.” He looks pointedly down at Stiles’s boxer briefs.

Stiles waves him off, “Tell him I’ll be right down.” The Sheriff nods and leaves, reminding him he’ll be home late.

Briefly, Stiles congratulates himself on take a shower the night before and slips on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. He ducks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee and try to do something to his hair. He gives up on the hair though and shrugs because really what can Parrish expect when he woke up a teenager early on a Saturday morning.

He goes downstairs to find Parrish at the table, his dad talking with him as he smears some cream cheese on a bagel. Stiles opens his mouth to say something about how he shouldn’t be eating that when his dad beats him to it.

“He got low fat for me, and I am eating it and you can’t stop me,” his dad says and then takes a big bite of his bagel. Stiles pouts, but he can see the container says low fat, so he doesn’t say anything more. “Well I’m off. Thanks for the coffee and bagel, Ryan,” his dad says, grabbing a to-go cup with his free hand and heading out the door. “Have fun!” he calls before shutting the door behind him.

“I got us the real stuff,” Parrish says with a wink (it does _not_ affect Stiles; only it totally does) as he pulls out a regular container of cream cheese and the rest of the bagels from a paper bag. “I wasn’t sure what kind you like, so I got one of everything they had.”

Stiles thinks he might be in love. He sits down, and Parrish hands him a coffee cup with his name on it. He takes a sip and moans because it is exactly what he gets every time he goes to the coffee shop near the police station. It is heavenly and full of sugar, and just what he needs to wake him up. Now Stiles knows he’s in love. “How did you know this was my favorite flavor?”

Parrish rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. “You leave your cups on my desk, and they label what it is on the side.”

“Oh.” Parrish keeps his eyes on the bagels, refusing to look at Stiles, and focusses on spreading cream cheese on a blueberry bagel. “Thank you,” Stiles says, “for the coffee and breakfast.”

“No problem. I promised it’d be worth getting out of bed. Had to have something to entice you.”

 _You showing up is enticement enough_ , Stiles thinks. He smiles and picks out a plain bagel for himself to eat. He glances over to the living room while he’s spreading his cream cheese and notices a big black box that is not normally part of their entertainment system.

“Uh, what is that?” he asks, pointing with his knife at the box.

Parrish grins. “That is what we elderly folks like to call a VCR. We used to play movies on it.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Ha ha. I know what a VCR is. Why is it here?”

“If we’re watching Star Wars, we’re watching it old school.”

“Are you kidding me? I have the blu-rays for all six episodes in my room.”

Parrish shakes his head. “Nope, we’re watching it on VHS. The way it was meant to be.”

“I’m pretty sure it was meant to be viewed on the big screen in a movie theater.”

“Whatever, this is like the next best thing. We’re not arguing about this. Get your bagel and come sit your butt down on the couch so we can get this party started.”

Stiles lets out a loud laugh. “You are such a dork.”

“Am not,” Parrish says, shoving playfully at Stiles’s shoulder as he stands to go turn on the TV and put in the movie, _Episode IV: A New Hope_. His dad must have helped him hook everything up and plug it in. He can’t believe Parrish actually still has a VCR to hook up. Clearly, he’s serious about how he watches classic movies, which is something Stiles can understand. He’s of the firm belief that one should only watch the extended versions of _The Lord of the Rings_.

He takes his bagel and coffee and follows Parrish into the living room, who’s already put in the movie and is sitting in the middle of the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table like he’s already made himself at home. Stiles sits in the same position with enough distance between them for it not to be awkward, but so he can still be in the middle and have a good view.

As soon as Stiles sits down, Parrish hits play, and the movie starts up, blurry lines, fuzziness and all. The sound is not that good, and at one point they have a moment of panic when the tape freezes, but it quickly rights itself and plays on. They both make comments to each other as they watch, and before they start the second movie they take a bathroom break and order pizza.

Part way through _Empire Strikes Back_ , the pizza comes, and they pause it to answer. Parrish insists on paying even though Stiles has cash ready for the delivery man. Stiles isn’t sure how to interpret his adamancy on paying, so he chooses not to think about it. They get back to the movie, plates of pizza in hand, cups of soda on the table, and they are a little closer together on the couch than they were before, but neither says anything.

After _Empire Strikes Back_ ends, they have a good debate on why Stiles is right/wrong about it being the best episode, while Parrish gets up to switch out the VHS tapes. But before Stiles can really get going, Parrish puts his hand over his mouth and tells him to save his argument for after _Return of the Jedi_. Stiles resists the urge to lick his hand and instead waits till he drops it, trying to convey with his eyes that he won’t say anything.

When he removes his hand and starts the movie, he rests his arm on the couch behind Stiles. They’re definitely closer now, and Stiles doesn’t know how that happened. Their knees and thighs are pressed up against each other, and with Parrish’s arm behind his back, it makes him want to cuddle up to his side. He doesn’t though. He doesn’t move a muscle in fact because he is sort of freaking out inside his head.

He’s not even paying attention to the movie because all he can concentrate on is the warmth of Parrish’s body against his and how his arm is definitely slipping down the back of the couch, closer and closer until, yup, it is definitely around Stiles’s shoulders. He doesn’t know if he should be offended that Parrish is using such a cliché move on him, or be flattered that he’s even making such a move. He flicks his eyes over to Parrish, but he’s watching the TV screen intently.

They have about forty five minutes of the movie left, and Stiles has been so on edge during the whole thing that he just wants to relax against Parrish. But, what if it makes it incredibly awkward? Parrish seems pretty relaxed himself, at least from what Stiles can tell. Stiles, though, all his muscles are aching from being so tense, and this is not how he likes watching movies.

Then, Parrish rubs his thumb mindlessly against Stiles’s shoulder, and Stiles decides that that must mean something, right? Maybe it means that Parrish can tell Stiles isn’t relaxed? Stiles makes up his mind to just do it, maybe not full on cuddle, but at least lean against him. He probably won’t say anything about it. They’re friends, they’ve been sitting on the couch for half the day already, this is nothing.

Stiles moves in increments, slowly relaxing his body and leaning more against Parrish’s side. Parrish keeps watching the screen, his thumb still rubbing circles against his shoulder. Once Stiles is very firmly in the relaxed-body-totally-leaning-on-Parrish camp, Parrish brings his arm down lower, pulling Stiles closer. And oh. Okay. Perhaps that’s what Parrish was waiting for Stiles to do?

That’s all fine and good, and they are very comfortable, but the movie’s going to end in twenty minutes and they are going to have to move again to switch it out. Is it going to be all awkward again? Geez. This is the most nerve-wracking movie marathon he’s ever been through.

The credits roll, and Stiles doesn’t want to move. Parrish sighs.

“Time to switch to those Blu-Rays you have for the other ones.”

“But they are all the way upstairs.”

Parrish chuckles. “I’d get them, but I don’t know where they are.”

“No, it’s alright. I got it. I need to get up anyway, stretch my legs.” He sits up straighter, away from the comfort of Parrish’s body, and stands up, extending his arms above his head. He turns to see Parrish eyeing him right before flicking his eyes back to the screen.

“That’s a good idea.” He stands up too and goes to rewind the tape.

Stiles dashes upstairs to retrieve his movies and while he’s up there grabs a few pillows and blankets. Because, if they are going to get comfortable, it’s not going to be half-assed. He returns to find Parrish bent over the back of the TV to reconnect the Blu-Ray player, and it is a nice view. Stiles feels perfectly justified in staring because that is most definitely what Parrish was doing to him earlier.

“Do you want any popcorn?” Stiles asks, unloading the things he brought downstairs on to the couch and crossing across the room into the kitchen. He’s not really hungry enough for dinner, but he could use a snack.

“Sure.”

He occupies himself with the popcorn and refilling their sodas, while Parrish finishes setting up the player so they can watch _Episode I_.

Once everything’s all set, Parrish is already waiting on the couch, almost the same position he was in when the last movie ended. Stiles comes over with the bowl, hesitant to assume they can go back to how they were. Parrish takes the bowl from Stiles’s hand and puts in his lap, patting the empty space next to him for Stiles.

Without overthinking it, Stiles takes his seat and cautiously leans against Parrish again. He wants to ask if it’s okay, but remains silent. Parrish pushes play and scoots the bowl of popcorn so it’s resting on both their legs. His arm returns to its place around Stiles’s shoulders, and Stiles imagines he could get used to this. That Parrish is nice and warm and safe, and he wants his arm around him all the time.

It’s not till half-way through _Episode I_ , that Stiles realizes they never finished their debate on which movie was better.

But by then, his head is resting on Parrish’s shoulder, Parrish’s cheek on the top of his head, his hand rubbing up and down Stiles’s arm, a blanket over them both, and Stiles doesn’t care about anything else anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The awesome [Megan](http://twitter.com/MIAnewarcher) drew fanart to go with this fic:[Click Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bh7dlUqCQAABVvt.jpg:large) or for [twitter link here](https://twitter.com/MIAnewarcher/status/441033446983364608/photo/1)  
> ETA2: The wonderful [Shiann](http://http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/) made a gifset for this fic! [Click here](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/78623809912/obviously-it-is-the-best-one-why-is-that)  
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
